Magic and Monsters
by Wolf3391
Summary: After dealing with the issues in Britain our favorite wizard leaves to escape it all. On advice from a friend he signs up to the cultural exchange program and now has to deal with lots of girls now after his heart. HarryxHarem
1. I'm lucky I speak snake

**Magic and Monster-Girls**

**Chapter 1: I'm lucky I speak snake.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Daily Life of a Monstergirl**

**XChapter StartX**

Life was complicated, for many a true statement to fit for their lives. However in this instance it's the statement which came from a young man with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his head.

His name was Harry James Potter, a wizard and former UK citizen before moving away on his 20th birthday. You see Harry has never had an easy life to start with, from losing his parents to a mad man to then being abandoned at abusive relatives. It was only the tip of the iceberg once he was reintroduced into the world of magic, Hogwarts to be specific.

A school made for young witches and wizards to control their power and gain a career at the end of it in the world of magic. For Harry it was seven long and grueling years of challenges set by a manipulative headmaster who thought he knew best. Time after time Harry's life was put on the line with very little help aside from his former friend Ron and Hermione.

The reason they are former friends has to do with how the war with the mad man Tom riddle ended. You see Harry after the war finally got his parents will read and learned fully how the man he respected truly had screwed him over and how he had turned him into in his words 'A weapon for the light'.

It had disgusted him and put him at odds when he tried ousting the corruption after the turnabout of the war. Those who at one time supported him turned away, seeing it as him grabbing attention again which he had never wanted in the first place. Plus with things beginning to calm down he found himself in a slew of women wanting to marry into his family for his money, especially the girl he had found was dosing him with love potion, Ron's sister Ginny.

What was worse was how obsessed she was on the two getting married no doubt from her mother constantly pushing the idea on her. He was fortunate that his claiming of his lordships put an end to the contract being not only a Potter but the head of the Black, Pereval and the four founder houses. Probably more thankful he had wanted to wait until marriage before any consummating of the relationship.

His only friends were Neville and Luna, they stood by as he went through a breakdown following his doctor discovering the potions in his system and the revelations from Ginny. It had been Neville and his wife Hannah who suggested he leave the country; find somewhere better as he had the money for it.

He had thanked them when he boarded the plane, something Neville had gotten more used to seeing as they chose to take steps forward into the modern era. They tried to bring more but Hermione had taken to put her ideas of change forward which were not better sometimes only making things better for muggle-borns on her terms while Ron had tried to use his name to gain fame, she disregarded all traditions to make way for her own that made sense her and honestly her alone. It was sad for Neville and Luna alongside Harry to see them fall into roles they fought against, getting rid of traditions that many held close was just the tip of the icebergs sometimes.

He had spent time in France, funnily enough with the Delacours who were still thankful for him saving their young Gabrielle. From there, Germany, Italy, Russia, China; each place teaching him skills but also allowing him to push his own influence forward to bring the magical world into the open.

It had worked to a degree as eventually the intelligent beasts or Youkai as the Japanese called them, of each country came forward and wished to be part of society, coming to an agreement with cultural exchange programmes with males and females from each race being placed with a suitable volunteer to get them used to the modern world.

While in japan Luna had called saying he should volunteer as japan was far enough away from the UK that he could rest. With her being a seer Harry took the suggestion to heart as Luna did have a way of seeing things coming. Following the call harry found himself a nice home in the suburbs of japan and signed up for the cultural exchange and waited to see his new house guests and new friend he hoped.

He would later come to curse Luna's name for what trouble she got him in.

XBreakX

Now as to why Harry's life was complicated at the current time, was that he presently was in his bed, trapped. The thing or rather person trapping him was a young lamia (half human/half-snake) by the name of Miia, whose tail was wrapped around him and to his own declaration, squeezing the life out of him.

'You'd think she'd stay in her bed… or I'd learn to lock my door after the first few times she did this.' Harry thought to himself trying to wriggle an arm free and grab his focus ring to control his magic. One thing was for certain, japan had a better magic system and didn't rely on wands.

Seriously it was annoying how other countries evolved out of the stereotype, Wales even had focus rings for magic.

Miia in the meantime was holding him closer, grabbing and snuggling inch by inch closer and deeper into his chest. A side effect of this was her yellow button shirt which did little to cover her bosom exposed more bare flesh of the girl. "Miia, wake up… it's morning." Harry said in hopes of waking her up to escape.

"Five more minutes…" Miia mumbled to herself as her tail reached around his shoulders now, leaving him without any chance of movement or escape now. "No… five more degrees…" Harry looked at the angelic face ad noticed the eye movements while her eyes were closed… she was awake.

"Miia, I know your awake, get up, I need to make breakfast after all." Harry said as a cheeky Miia opened one eye to reveal the golden iris it hid beneath. "You snuck in again… why?"

"Oh Harry I was cold during the night so came in here to get some warmth from you darling. Your body is always so warm and being a poikilotherm my body seeks you out." Her tail slowly loosened around Harry and he discreetly placed his ring on his index, it was a simple silver band with runs inscribed on the inside of it.

"Well now that we are up I can make you a hot breakfast to help you get warm as well." Harry made to leave but Miia was not one to lose her cuddle pillow so early and dragged his body back to bed to nuzzle her chest to his head, her shirt having been moved to make sure he got a face full.

Thank heavens Harry had learned to control his hormones after past experience. Still such a gesture did garner a blush as Miia was from a perspective adorable and sexy. Harry wondered what would, Sirius think of the girl… probably ask if she had an older friend for him.

"No darling, I want you to keep me warm here. I can feel all of your heat darling, it's so comfy to hold." Miia said blushing as well feeling his black hair with fingers and her tail's tip. It lulled her back to sleep and left Harry trapped again… or would be if not for his skills.

'Sigh… part of me is tempted to use that weak point to make her let me go.' Harry sighed internally at his predicament and acted to resolve it. You see harry was a parselmouth, a snake speaker and with his natural magic he could persuade snakes to a degree, much more easily when asleep. "_Miia, loosen your tail to let me go, please."_

To others it would sound like hisses but for Miia it felt like a gentle feeling in her mind as she did as instructed while her head tried to nuzzle his cheek. He let out a minor chuckle as he got out of bed and went to draw Miia a bath as she would need it likely. Today did have a bit of a chill factor in the morning and being cold blooded Miia would need to keep her temperature up.

His current house when he signed up for the exchange programme had ended up with several government contractors coming in and renovating to accommodate the extra species girl. As a result the bathroom situated on the ground floor was much larger, almost like the hot springs in the area only insulated to keep the temperature constant. Once done her used a minor stinging spell to get the girl up and out of bed.

Fun fact casting spells like a gun was enjoyable once you figured out how to properly channel your Mana. The string hit Miia in the side of her ribs, a ticklish spot which had her up straight and pouting no doubt as her 'Darling' wasn't in her arms… and tail still.

"Darling~ why aren't you still in here with me?" Miia whined like a kicked puppy. Harry was glad to be behind the door now as her puppy dog look was quite deadly.

"Because somebody still needs a bath and I need to get cooking. Miss Moocher is likely to arrive since she always knows when I'm cooking these days so best to be ready for when she arrives rather than have her pilfer my pantry again." Harry said thinking about the woman he met when he signed up for the cultural exchange programme.

"Muuu~ alright, but I want to have a bath would you at some point, we can wash each other's backs hehehe~" The giggle from the girl didn't sound innocent, which meant her mind was wandering like it tended to when miia thought of him and her in the same place with little clothes on.

She did that a lot.

"Maybe someday Miia now go get warm and then get dressed or no snacks." Harry's threat came from the fact Miia loved all the little snacks he made for her as she tended get hungry throughout the day, always looking for something to nibble on. Reading from his guides he made wonderful treats that she couldn't get enough of. So it was no surprise that the sound of her going to the bathroom along with a loud splash came as no surprise.

Anyway once back in his kitchen Harry sighed seeing someone come in as if they already lived in the house. Said person didn't but just 'loved' to come round during breakfast time so he got out his coffee beans and got them to grind so a fresh pot could be made. "You know some might say you are using me Sumius." Harry said to the rather attractive woman with long black hair wearing a business suit and shades to cover her eyes nicknamed Ms. Smith.

"Maybe but I always say I'm checking on one of the more interesting hosts we have, especially one already from a foreign country. So what's for breakfast?" Sumisu asked completely strait faced as harry cracked some eggs and got his bacon cooking.

"Bacon, eggs and pancakes I'm going a bit simpler today. Miia's in the bathroom getting warmed up as it was a little cold last night." Harry focused on his task while speaking to the woman who was friendly if not incredibly lazy. So lazy she nearly sent Miia to the wrong house but harry had been mindful enough to ring up to when they didn't turn up in time.

"Hmmm you haven't been doing anything prohibited have you Potter-san?" Harry while used to Japanese honorifics didn't use them much, given his home country that made sense. In England it can been seen as a little odd if you use san or chan with people… unless you are into Japanese culture and have friends who share the same interests.

"No" Harry didn't even bother turning his head, the woman also tended to try and tease him about getting it on with Miia. "I'm not going to do anything to endanger Miia's placement in the cultural exchange program oh and here's your coffee." Harry poured Sumisu her usual black coffee before plating her some pancakes and bacon, while making a lot extra for Miia, adorable she may be but she loved to eat.

"So you didn't fuck her yet." Harry nearly tripped while carrying the plate of meat to the table but thankfully nothing was spilled. "Well did you? I mean you are quite a young man still that's unattached and Miia is very good looking after all."

"Why is it you keep asking about something which if I answered yes to would get Miia deported… you really are weird sometimes you know that." Being a wizard who had seem all sorts of personalities that was saying something. He continued to make more pancakes for Miia but quickly found someone drape their arms across his shoulder and soft mounds of flesh press into his back.

"Perhaps I'm just curious to why such a handsome young man hasn't done what most would in their situation living with such a cutie under their roof." Sumisu had removed her glasses revealing her eyes to I'm as her breath could be felt by his ear. "Normally boys your age and type are easily seduced so what makes you different." Harry turned around on the spot and pushed the woman away a step as a tail lashed out between them.

"I am a gentleman and please be more careful Mi-AHH" Harry was cut off as the lamia tackled him and round her way around him so she could hold the back of his head to her sizable cleavage.

"What were you doing to my darling, keep your hands off him." Miia said hugging him closer. "You hear me!" Miia had a scary look in her amber eyes but Sumisu took in in stride and retook her seat and her coffee with food.

"Ahh don't worry about it Miia-chan, im just being funny with Harry here. Now come on we better eat this lovely food he made for us." Sumisu dug in while harry slowly got Miia into her seat so she could eat but of course her tail was firmly wrapped around his waist to keep him close and in her words out of the scary lady's claws.

Sumisu gratefully didn't stir the pot any more than usual so breakfast was quickly finished and the woman made her way to the door. "Take care you two and of course keep in your pants harry we wouldn't want any trouble."

"Keep talking like that and I won't cook for you Sumisu." He enjoyed the flinch he got from the woman he was beginning to believe had no home-making talent what so ever, mainly because he'd cooked for her and she had given him all her washing to iron and clean.

And quite possible the people she worked with, P cup bras were definitely not her size.

Once the door close he let out a sigh but took note that Miia's tail wasn't letting go, in fact she was taking her earlier position behind him and hugging him. "You alright Miia?" Harry asked as the girl seemed a bit upset.

"Are you really ok with me living here darling?" Harry raised an eyebrow to her question. "Lamia's being half snakes some people tend to be scared of us. When we first met I was so scared of not being liked by my host family. But when you saw me your smiled and made sure I was warm enough. It really surprised me as I never expected to be treated so warmly by a human, I was really happy because of it."

"It was never an issue, man or youkai we have feelings so I wanted to make sure you felt welcome and to make sure your time here would be nice and fun. After all I am our host, it wouldn't do well to be a bad one now would it?" harry smiled just like the first time they met and when he did Miia pulled him to the floor.

"If that's the case then I'll have no problem doing something prohibited with darling as I don't mind what you do to me." Miia said with genuine affection in her voice, she was a girl who seemed to wear her emotions on his wrists from what harry saw. Not unlike himself in his early years, certainly his first year at Hogwarts.

"Um… Miia?" harry like most men his age was have some trouble with the tightness of his pants as well as his morals as the girl in front of him was beautiful, cute, little clumsy but was very honest about her feelings. Then there was the tail that was crushing his ribs and causing a bi of strain on his arm, that did help with his current emotions towards Miia.

But Miia was very forward, so forward that her tail tip slipped into his pants to grab hold of his tool making his face light up brighter than some parts of London at Christmas. "I don't mind losing my virginity to you… because I love you, Darling."

It was to his credit that Harry was able to respond without stuttering from the pleasant sensation from Miia's tail. "I'm sorry I cant do that Miia, it's a lil-" his response was cut off as he was hugged tighter with the tail cutting off air and there was a snap.

"But why? Is the prohibition really such a great deal?" Miia asked a little put out seeing her crush reject her offer but that sadness turned to worry seeing Harry turn blue.

"Not that but I think my arm just popped out." Harry said before passing out from the pain and lack of air.

Sumisu thankfully came back to pick up her laundry and found Miia fussing over a passed out Harry. Checking him over she found the problem. "Well at least nothings broken, I'll just pop it back into place. I'll need a really good lunch tomorrow as payment Harry." She said as harry came back to the living and groaning in pain as having your shoulder popped back is never nice.

'All I want to say was to wait till we'd been on some dates.' Harry thought with tears of sadness and pain.

XBreakX

It was the next day while Harry was making several lunches for Sumisu that she reminded him of one of his tasks as a host. "Harry you remember that you have to integrate Miia into human society while she's here correct?" She asked while downing her holy coffee, it had cinnamon today.

"Yeah, so that she doesn't just stay in the house, I planned on taking her shopping today anyway." Harry said as he was getting more suspicious of who all these lunches were for as Sumisu had given him a list of different lunches she wanted made and only one was her types of food. One was just raw cooked meat aside from his usual trimmings and extras. "You do remember that's also your job? You are lucky I'm a self-made man otherwise id be in trouble."

"Well sorry I'm busy." Sumisu said in a completely unconvincing tone. "Just make sure not to take her to a love ho-ACK. Did you just flick a coffee bean at me?"

"Heavens no, what gave you that idea?" Harry gave his own smirk to the woman as he made a lovely threat. Hot sauce above her lunch, she wisely backed off as Miia entered the room and dug into her breakfast. "Morning Miia, you ready for our day out today?"

"Yep! I'm looking forward to our date!" Miia proclaimed with bacon hanging out her mouth.

"That's still adorable." Sumisu muttered observing the lamia's behaviour. She finished her drink before collecting the food from harry and giving a mock salute. "See you later darling-kun." Harry just rolled his eyes at the woman as she went off to do whatever she did… likely slack off until something forced her to move.

"Once your finished get showered and changed Miia and we'll head in, I need to do a little shopping and check my account anyway." Harry said as he sat down to drink his tea while using his magic to clean the dishes, Miia in too much of a happy mood to even notice.

When they headed out Harry was just in jeans, white cotton shirt and navy jacket. Miia meanwhile was in a white skirt, dark magenta top and yellow jacket, plus cute hat atop her head too if you asked her.

Naturally the day out was great for Miia once they made their way to town. "It's a date~ It's a date~ we're on a date~ I'm on a date with my darling~" she sang quite well all the way of course.

Least she could hold a tune.

"So what do you wanna do first Miia?" Harry asked the exuberant girl ignoring the looks from the locals. He'd gotten used to looks from his childhood, this was mild compared to the wizards of England when he first got introduced to the world.

"Oh I really don't know, maybe spend some time at the arcade, walk through the market, eat at a restaurant. There's so much I wanna do on our date." Miia's tail wagged happily much like a dogs, making it easy for harry to read her when at home.

"Well given the time, let's try the arcade." Harry suggested as Miia was quick to grab and drag his arm, the recently dislocated arm, so he moved to keep pace so there wouldn't be need for Sumisu to give him her version of tlc. Miia eventually pulled him to one of the crane machine and it was very easy to see why.

A cute snake plushie.

"Do you want it?" Harry asked which got a response of very quick nodding by Miia so he put in her one hundred yen coin and using a bit of magic to lift the toy into the claw he got it on his first try. "Here you go." Miia was quick to hug the little snake plush to her chest with a bright smile that definitely made it worth it, until it turned into a grin and she lunged at harry knocking him to the floor.

"Oh thank you darling it's perfect. There's so many fun things to do in japan, I thought it was just going to be very formal. Do you think we'll be able to try out karaoke?" Miia asked harry after he managed to get up but the girl quickly seizing his arm.

"Hmm I don't know, it may not be possible yet as some places are still in the process of adding facilities for extra species. So we may have to wait for karaoke for a bit." Harry though thinking how cramped a karaoke room would be with Miia's long tail.

"I guess, I wanna hear you sing though. Ohh look darling there's a shop there that serves all kinds of species!" she shouted spotting a clothes shop up ahead of them and started dragging harry who thankfully still kept pace.

Only after a moment did harry realize what kind of shop it was though. "Wait Miia I can't come in here. It's a lingerie shop!" Harry said blushing a bit at all the bras and panties on display for various species. Centaur level bras, stay on underwear for harpies, waterproof wears for mermaids it had it all.

"Nope~ Ms Sumisu said we had to stay together so come on I need your opinions on what looks good anyway." Miia said dragging him to the desk to ask where the lamia section was. The clerk was giggling though seeing Harry's embarrassed expression.

'Now that I'm here though it does make me wonder if lamia's wear panties, I know she wears bras… or I hope she does.' Harry wondered as Miia came over holding a yellow bra and a black one.

"Which one would suit me better darling?" Miia asked innocently even if her eyes were anything but innocent as she watched harry blush and point to the yellow one. "Really, why?"

"Well… I guess it would match your eyes better really. But I'm not really an expert really." Harry said seeing as avoiding the question would not end well. Of course regardless of what he could have said harry was dragged into the changing room. "Why?" he nearly whined.

"Well I don't wear bras." To emphasize Miia lifted her top to reveal her bare breasts at harry who felt the urge to stick tissues up his nose came as he looked away. "So I need you to help me try them on as I might not be able to hook the clasp."

"Couldn't you just turn your back to me then when you need my help Miia?" Harry asked shaking his head as the tail of the lamia once more pulled him close.

"Well it's just the best way I can get your opinion." Miia said hugging him to his cleavage and harry was quick to use a techniques from his travels and slipped out of the tail before it tightened.

"I already said the yellow one Miia, now please put it on I know you can reach behind you too." Harry said closing the curtain and letting out a breath of relief. "You don't need me so close when changing Miia, I mean you use the bathroom on your own." He ignored the numerous giggles from women around the store as he took note of something that was in his hand.

It was a small triangle that was plain white on the front with a little red ribbon. "What on earth is this and why is it sticky on one side?" as he asked the questions Miia's head popped out from the curtains.

"Darling I'm sorry about dragging you in but can I have my panties back." Miia held out her hand as harry looked down to the triangle and considering Miia's physiology the idea clicked. He handed them over fast to relieve the embarrassment.

"Sorry didn't mean to take them." Harry said as the panties were snatched back and the curtains shut closed hard.

A little later with harry carrying most of the bags. "You know darling if you wanted to see my panties you just had to ask." Miia said not seeing harry's eye twitch.

"I said it was an accident Miia." Harry had been claimed to be a pervert jokingly by Miia but the smirk on her face told him it wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Whatever you say Darling." Miia said just in earshot of a couple of punks coming round the corner who felt the need to laugh and point at Miia.

"Holy Shit what is that thing? It called him Darling!"

"Oh my god! It's so creepy and gross!"

The two shouting has Miia's eyes glare and her tail was about to snap and strike he two but before it could connect Harry was in front of is and took it to the side making him hiss in pain, magical reinforcing can only do so much against. "Ahh Darling are you alright." Miia slid close to him and he pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"Miia you can't attack random people, it's against the law. You could get deported if you get caught doing it or someone reports you." Harry said and Miia nodded a little ashamed for attacking Harry… again. Sadly seeing as how the cultural exchange program was for a select few Miia's appearance did garner lots of people taking pictures with their phones. "Bugger, we'd better get out of her people can't control themselves sometimes. Come on Miia."

The place they picked to hide was maybe not the best.

XBreakX

'A Love Hotel… what was I thinking?' Harry wondered to himself as he sat on the bed in their room they had rented for the time being. Miia had gone for a bath to raise her body temperature again. The curse of being coldblooded when it's still rather chilly on a windy day in Japan.

"Phew~" Miia exited the bathroom wearing just a bathrobe which despite the cleavage preserved a lot of modesty for the girl. "The bath is nice here but doesn't compare to our at home."

"So you feeling a little better now than Miia?" Harry asked as Miia had been shivering a little when they arrived at the hotel.

"Mnn yep I feel great but darling are we staying for the night here, I ask because o don't having any clothes for the night. So you wanna sleep naked?" Miia asked with a cute tilt of her head which made harry wanna just hug her.

It would have been easier if she was younger and not trying to seduce him as much. "No, definitely no Miia, we're just taking a break here and I wanted to make sure you stayed warm."

"Ohh thank you Darling but what is this hotel then as it seem a little different from ones I've heard about." Ahh here was a problem, how do you tell a passionate girl that their room was essentially for helping people have some hanky panky in relative peace when their own home is too far off for some other reason.

Being British harry decided to go for an easy option. "I don't know I'm not from japan originally so some things are still a little strange to me."

"That makes sense, guess were both new to some things here darling, what's this by the way? Gum?" Miia asked holding up a condom packet.

"No I think that's a cleaning product for guys, best put it down." Harry asked but wondering why there was a pout on her face for a moment. Did she know what it was? Harry poured out some water for Miia and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I guess humans really don't like some of us." Harry raised an eyebrow to the girl's statement. "They are only nice because the law tells them to be."

"Miia that's not true, I'll admit some people are creeps but a lot of people are just curious about the new people around them. I mean I like you I'm not nice to you because I have to be but I want to help you enjoy your time in the cultural exchange." Harry said hoping to help bring a smile back to Miia's face.

"Then prove it." Miia took off her bathrobe leaving her naked and she lied back. "If you aren't just nice because you have to be, take me now darling. You can do anything even hurt me, I wouldn't do anything. Are you truly being honest with me?" Miia asked looking defenceless to Harry who smiled as her tail moved round his neck and he moved to cup her cheek with her hand.

"Miia… I…" before he could speak Harry sense something was wrong and jumped to hold and protect Miia with his body as the door was blasted open with several people with guns entered.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice shouted. "This is the cultural exchange security squad. According to reports a human male dragged a lamia girl in here for lewd purposes. Now you hold up your hands and st-Harry?"

"Hello Sumisu, Mako, Jo, Ryu, Tanaka." Harry greeted the group with a sweatdrop, he knew them as he'd been introduced to them as he wanted to know some of the staff he may deal with.

"Well what a surprise to see you harry-kun. Didn't think we'd be called in to find you." Sumisu sad taking off her combat hat and mask.

"Evidently, two questions, one why not a battering ram and two how did you get reports?" Harry asked making sure Miia was properly covered up.

"You should never underestimate our ability to gather information when it comes to security." Sumisu said proudly as Harry gave her a flat look as she ignored his first question.

"Twitter?"

"How did you guess? But yeah twitter is useful with how people comment on everything, #monstergirl is a trigger for us to search for. All of that is what brought us here of course." Sumisu said while Miia came out the door in her clothes now, fully dressed.

"Darling… about before…?" Miia said before Sumisu interrupted.

"Hey how about I give you guys a ride back, it's still a little chilly outside." She said but having a minor ulterior motive. 'It's about time for lunch/dinner may be able to stay I'm sure Zombina can handle my part of the reports.'

"Sure thing and Miia we'll talk when we get back ok." He grabbed her hand and squeezed making her feel a bit better but the two punks from before appeared again.

"Ah would you look at that! it's that snake girl again!"

"What! Ewwwe not again!"

The further comments were not much better so harry was quick to run over and kick the punk man in the face sending him and the girl into the wall. "You two should learn to respect others, especially when you can get into trouble for it. Honesty trying to aggravate others, such a disgrace." Harry said getting a bit of a shocked look from Sumisu and a grateful look from Miia.

XBreakX

"You know you gave that guy a pretty good kick, surprised you didn't twist your ankle doing it though." Sumisu said now snacking on some pastries Harry had made for Miia… and her.

"Yeah well it's not my first kick, learned a few things while travelling through Asia, here in japan too. My sensei was odd but fun to learn from." Although the hours of pain from said teacher were just another lesson in life really. "So what will happen to those two?"

"Oh they'll be taken care of especially given how you did point out they were clearly trying to aggravate a foreign resident into striking them. You won't need to worry about them." Sumisu said with a rather dark aura about her not that Harry really cared about them. "So how are your ribs, you were holding your side a bit walking home?"

"Its fine, just took a tumble is all, nothing to worry about. So are you coming back later for dinner?" harry asked as the woman shamelessly nodded her head snagging several more of the treats before leaving, waving goodbye.

"Um Darling… why did you lie to Sumisu-san?" Miia asked shyly poking her head through the door of the main room, slowly making her way inside.

"Well I did tumble, just in the path of your tail is all." Harry let out a small chuckle but Miia still looked upset so decided to elaborate. "Look Miia, it's never nice having people mock you and wanting to hit them back but doing so could get you kicked out of japan and the cultural exchange program and I don't want you to miss out on your chance." Harry said as he patted the seat next to him and Miia slid over to sit beside him.

"Besides I can't let a cute girl like you get bullied by anyone, I just can't let it pass." He gave her a smile which she returned with interest.

"Oh Darling, I'm so happy you think I'm cute" Miia said lunging at harry and taking him to the floor raising her top to expose herself. "Let's continue on from before we got interrupted."

Harry was quick to grab her wrists and pull her top back down. "Miia, I don't want you to give away something precious so soon after meeting me. please lets be friends first as I may not be the guy you want to give that to in the end." Harry had a slight bitter smile considering who he nearly gave his virginity to.

"Mouu, fine but it's still going to be you darling in the end, but I'll stop." Miia said slowly lifting herself off Harry and back onto the couch but quickly hugging his side and pressing her orbs of flesh into his side. 'Doesn't stop me from wearing you down though, plus you already think I'm cute, you just need to see the sexy part too kukukuku~' Miia though to herself as they watched tv together until Harry got the call that Sumisu was on her way and had to get food ready.

Such a bother, why couldn't she just make her own food?

**XChapter EndX**

**Well here's chapter one of my something new for 2015. Obviously Monsuter Musume is still a young series so I'll likely finish to where the manga is and make up some of my own chapters and if needed separate into two for my own and the manga story.**

**Harry is different from Kirito as he's used to the weird and wonderful already so may accept things easier and cope better as a result but yes hes still a virgin too so will shy away a bit when the girls try to seduce him.**

**Decided to give him some other magic style though to accommodate for the power of some of the later girls. Now Harry knows the human staff of the cultural exchange but not the girls like Zombina or Tia who he'll meet a little later on.**

**I'll do my best to not turn Harry into just a replacement but his own character who deals with the girls in his own way and with a little less pain but also understanding as he has basically fought in a war and dealt with betrayal from others. Please no complaining about the Ginny thing or Ron and Herminone bashing they aren't in the story and looking back im a little cynical about some characters in the HP series.**

**Hope you all look forward to updates and leave nice reviews.**

**Until next time, Bye. **


	2. By land or by air

**Magic and Monster-Girls**

**Chapter 2: By land or by air?**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Daily Life of a Monstergirl**

**XChapter StartX**

"La-la-la~" Miia happily sang to herself on an early morning as she and Harry did the laundry, her taking her sweet time folding his underwear, although harry didn't have to fold Miia's panties on reflection.

"Any reason you're in such a good mood today Miia?" Harry asked hanging some of Miia's new shorts and shorts. Not too skimpy thankfully but no doubt enough to expose plenty of her curves to him.

"Oh how can you ask such a question Darling?" She gave him a loving tap nearly making his trip but kept a good grip on his laundry, wouldn't want Miia's new bras falling to the streets for people to pick up. "But if you must I'm just remembering how daring and dashing you were yesterday when you knocked away those nasty people."

Miia removed some of the now dried cloths and brought her basket inside. "I'll be looking forward to next time where I can protect you."

"I doubt anything will happen where you need to protect me Miia. Besides I can protect myself anyway. It's not like something's gonna drop out the sky." Harry said not seeing a figure swoop down behind him and grab his head. "What th-WOAH!" Harry cried and Miia was quick to poke her head back out the door.

"Darling, what's wro-?" Miia couldn't finish as she was a young petite girl with blue hair, along with blue feathers wings and talons for legs, aka a harpy. "Hey! Darling, Wait!" Miia shouted as Harry was carried off as the harpy had knocked his head against the rails making him dizzy.

After a couple minutes harry managed to shake some sense back into himself and was style being carried by the bird girl and looked up to see her wearing nothing but some very, _very_ short shorts along with a black top with spaghetti strap around her neck. The blue in her feathers which matched her hair was baby blue but maybe just a hint of navy in there too.

'Well this is different, I've flown via broom, hippogriff, dragon, flying motorcycle and plane. Never thought I'd end up being the catch of the day, surprised those talons haven't cut my shirt, then again she's got my arms grabbed.' Harry thought to himself wishing he could call his broom but he didn't need that in the news and letting Britain know exactly where he was.

Monsters and alike had been able to come out but the general consensus was to keep magic secret from the major populous. Better safe than sorry for most countries given if people know they were magic spells both mundane and dangerous someone might do something stupid and craft a magic spell that could cause untold chaos.

Looking down harry saw the ground beneath them and was now overlooking the nearby park which was quite busy today with kids and their parents about. It still pained him a little to see happy families since all of his was dead and those he thought could be family had betrayed him.

Of course while he was thinking this Harry felt himself get dropped by the harpy. "Oh crap." He muttered thankfully seeing he was close to a tree and using some skills he learned in the orient swung on the branches like gymnastics champs to safely land on his feet, actually earning a clapping from somewhere. He rolled his arm though thinking he might have pulled something doing that.

"Oh you landed on your feet… are you like a cat?" a voice asked him and turning his head he spotted the harpy looking at him with a happy smile.

"Nope and who are you miss?" Harry asked at least wanting to know the name of his kidnapper.

"I'm a harpy, a harpy is what Papi is!" the girl now knowing her name as Papi announced quite fast nearly making a tongue twister.

"I see." Harry rubbed the back of his head looking down at the girl who mistook his expression for confusion.

"Like I said Papi's a harpy's…" From there Papi got caught in her own tongue twister mixing up her name and species but harry shook her shoulder when he saw a tiny amount of steam come out one year, odd but it had happened to him once.

Then again that was a joke sweet.

"So any reason you decided to snatch me from my home Miss Papi?" Harry questioned the girls as looked all around the place they were as if surveying the area. "Where's your host family, you do know that extra species need to have them with them when out?"

"Papi has you so I'm ok." The girl explained making harry face palm, evidently the girl may not have the best common sense. the problem wasn't helped when she tried dragging him when she saw an ice cream van and asked who he was after three steps leading to realize the girl was a birdbrain, pardon the ironic joke though.

Decided to take it easy on the girl he bought her the ice cream she wanted to try and discovered that harpies have a thumb like appendage that came out of her wing to help her hold items. She'd chosen a simple cone of vanilla ice cream while he was just having a popsicle.

The two sat down on a nearby bench to eat their treats, well Harry's treat since he paid. "Now that I think about it I guess the cultural extra special program or whatever did say I can't go out alone." Papi said while seeming to have a bit of trouble with two thing, the first being the correct name for the cultural exchange between species program. The second thing being the lack of proper hands did seem to be causes some difficulties.

'I never knew harpies had those single talons at the joints of their wings.' Harry thought to himself as while care of magical creatures did show him a fair number of different or in Hagrid's words 'cute' creatures there wasn't much on harpies and other humanoid monsters/youkai. "So I take it you ran away from the people from the program?"

"Yep, I flew off when the terminator was looking away. I do it all the time and they don't get mad like mommy did sometimes." She then stroked her chin in though recalling the last meeting with her coordinator (terminator).

"They mean deport you know?" he snatched Papi's ice cream as she lost her grip on her cone. "Maybe I should hold it."

"Papi thinks this is better, it's hard to hold things." She then proceeded to lick her cold treat, the site did look a bit strange as she was leaning forward and getting white all over her face. Harry having gotten used to people talking behind his back was glad to ignore the whispers.

He managed to eat his own hands free but when Papi had finished her, she was in serious need of a napkin. "Hmm a tub and spoon would have been better if you get this messy, come on lets' get your face cleaned up." Standing up he was going to drag her back to the stand but Papi had other ideas as she got out his grip and stripped down naked and jumped into the nearby pond while harry looked on in actual confusion.

"Papi what the heck are you doing… and don't say taking a bath!" Harry shouted as the girl opened her mouth to answer but harry cut her off early.

"But Papi is, I need to get clean and it's such a big bird bath, it's so nice too. Why don't you join me nice guy." harry was just as quick to grab Harrys face and drag him into the water. "Hehe it's fun to bath together."

"Not when you have your clothes on and the waters cold." Harry said as his hair stuck to his face. Shaking his head he turned to accost Papi and get her out, dried and dressed, however the situation had now gotten worse; Miia had arrived and was looking mad. "Miia please calm do—bllrrb" Harrys words were stopped as Papi climbed on his back and pushing his head into the water with her feet.

"You birdbrain, first you steal my darling but now your bathing with him. That's so not fair, darling never lets me do that!" Miia said furiously but Papi just smiled and leaped forward to play (fight) with Miia who did not take the challenge well.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'll fight you snaky woman." Papi said before getting ensnared in Miia's tail.

"You skinny little birdy bitch! I'll boil our boob ass and make soup out of it." Miia said as her tail actually added a little modesty to Papi considering she was still naked. Papi didn't take well to getting caught so swung out with her talons and managed to claw Miia's shirt exposing her chest.

"Who are you calling booby with these things?!" Papi cried back while harry wondered why Miia had forgotten to wear a bra after the trouble they went through getting them if he was honest.

"Oh wait to youkai fighting in a public place is bad… hmmm how to deal with it?" As if the universe decided to give him a break a distraction came in the form of a small shriek. Turning their heads up they saw a young girl had gotten herself stuck in a tall tree.

"What's wrong with her… does she not want to take off." Papi asked while harry took off his jacket to conceal Miia's chest while getting Papi's clothes back on.

"No she's stuck up there Papi, we may need to call for some help." Harry said while Miia took joy to get her fill of Harry's scent on his jacket.

"oh… ok, well leave it to Papi. I can just fly up there and get her to take off." Harry just watched as the harpy failed to take off and fall flat on her face.

"Your wings are too wet Papi. And look Papi, I'm human, I can't fly so we can't just take off. The girl there might fall and it will be dangerous for her. When you dropped me before, I could have broken some bones if I hadn't caught myself." Harry lectured helping Papi to hr feet.

"Don't worry darling, I'll take care of this. We lamias are excellent climbers." Miia said but harry moved to stop her. "Huh what's wrong darling?"

"Miia the little girl's already scared so we don't need anything to spook her. If you climbed up she wouldn't expect it as you are something unusual for her to see. So please, look after Papi while I help her." Harry said as he shook his arms a bit before taking to the tree and climbed it quicker than most would expect.

Sorta helped when he used a minor sticking charm on his hands to help hold onto the bark. In less than a minute he was close to the branch where the girl was. "Hey there you ok little miss?" Harry asked as the girl looked to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please help me I'm scared, I want my mommy." She said and Harry's heart went out to her as no kid likes to be up high and scared. He may be an acceptation as he was a broom at a young age, and way higher when in any of his matches.

"Come on we'll find her together so take my hand." He held out his hand and the girl slowly but surely took it and he pulled her to his chest. "Hold on tight now." He started his decent but a piece of bark broke off and the girl lost her grip and started to fall.

Papi thankfully leaped to catch the girl with her body but her wings were still too wet to help her keep flight so harry cheated again as he held out his hand. 'Wingardium Leviosa' he cast silently to bring Papi's decent to a slow and set her down before lowering down."

"Nice catch Papi, you both ok?" Harry asked brushing his pants of any tree twigs and bark. Papi who had just been thanked heavily by the little girl's mother came over smiling.

"Yep, I floated better than I thought I would, Papi's wings must have dried out faster than she thought." Papi said rubbing the back of her head with her wing's thumb.

"Mou I wanted to be the one to help out." Miia pouted crossing her armed while Harry gave her a small chuckle and patter her head immediately changing her pout to a smile.

They then heard a bell ringing and turned to see a policeman on a bicycle riding up and pulling over. "Um I got called saying there was a girl stuck in a tree, can you point me in the right direction?"

'Nice to see that where ever you go there's a rookie with the easy stuff and needs some experience.' Harry though while shaking his head and petting Papi to her joy. "No need, we already got her down and this girl here managed to save her from falling too."

"Oh…Good Work!" the policeman said giving Papi a salute which she mirrored. "By the way both of you are part of the cultural exchange program right? Where is your host family?"

"That would be me." Harry said as Papi gave him a look. "Don't want you getting sent back home right?" he whispered and she clung to his arm while Miia grinded her teeth.

"Okay then, then I just need to see your certification." Harry sighed seeing how lying would only get him so far. Luckily he had another method and channelled magic to his eyes for a skill he picked up.

"You don't need to see my certification, you wanna head back to your precent and do your work right?" he said doing what was essentially a jedi mind trick with his low level hypnosis, a basic trick but better then mind raping him like he had been in his youth.

"the officer nodded repeating what harry said before going off with Papi waving him off too. "Well you certainly have a good convincing tone Darling-kun, a few more seconds and you would have Papi's certificate too."

Turning around they saw Miss Sumisu standing there. "So can we go for some food… maybe some coffee too I'm famished."

XBreakX

"You know I left you lunch so why are you here for food, again?" Harry asked as he mixed his tuna-mayo mix for sandwiches. Papi liked fish so it seemed a good simple thing for her to enjoy until he got the information on her species diet.

Sumisu was not subtle in saying Papi had been a trouble girl and kept running away, from her. As such they (Meaning her) in the cultural exchange program suggested that harry take her in as a request (Order). Harry really did wonder how such a lazy person got the job but he guess it was just how the world worked.

"I had to eat it fast during my paperwork so couldn't enjoy it. Plus ive been chasing Papi since she flew off this morning too, not to mention making sure there wasn't any incidents." Sumisu listed off despite the last one having mothering to do with her, she didn't help the situation as harry had it handled.

"Uh-huh, well you won't leave till you are fed so here you go, sandwiches and coffee." Harry said serving the woman as well as Miia and Papi and sat down only to find each girl snuggling to each of his arms, the avian girl a lot more innocent than the reptile.

"Simple but it will fill me till dinner, what are you making by the way?" the woman asked unashamed that she was inviting herself for more free food. Harry knew she was enjoying it as under her shades he could see her staring at his twitching eyebrow.

"Haven't thought about it yet, it's still early. Now then I guess it's fair to say welcome to your new home Papi. I hope you enjoy your time here. Harry said to the girl who just hugged him a little closer to her petite body.

"Yep, Harry's the master of the house so listen to him and don't fly off again Papi." Sumisu said as she tucked into her sandwiches with a blissful sigh as the cool refreshing taste of fish on bread.

"Mmmkay, I may not get some of the stuff you were taking about before but Papi will remember to stay with here, 'cause that means I'll be able to stay with my husband too! All the time." Harry would tell Miia was glaring now at Papi as no doubt the concept of him being called husband came from both her and Sumisu and whatever knowledge Papi retained from her family upbringing.

"You are adorable, isn't she Harry?" Sumisu asked as the young man nudged his head toward the lamia whose eyes were filled with rage.

"Come on lets go take a bath husband I think I'm still a little sticky from before." Papi said beginning to drag Harry away.

"Ok, go on ahead you too and have fun." Miia said with a smiling confusing harry and to a latter degree Sumisu who was hoping for more entertainment with her meal. Harry just shrugged and followed Papi fully intending to make sure he cleaned only what he should i.e.; hair and wings, maybe talons for good measure.

"Huh… that was surprising Miia, I thought you'd be angry." Sumisu commented taking a sip from her life sustaining drink.

"W-Why would I be? I mean yeah having someone barge into mine and darlings house and her calling him her husband is annoying. But she's only a child, nothing more. Me as a mature adult can control my emotions better so it's no problem." Sumisu discreetly hid her smirk with her mug as she decided to burst Miia's bubble.

"You do know Papi's the same age as you Miia? Harpies tend to have petite bodies for the sake of flying. She's older than she looks." Sumisu said following as Miia slipped out the room and her tail tackled the door leading to the bathroom where harry pulled himself and Miia to the side. He was keeping an ear out in case she changed her mind or figured out Papi's true age.

Handy her birthday year was listed on her card that he'd been given. Though as a result harry had a door to fix and Miia decided she'd 'look after' Papi and help her wash, (See; remind her that harry was hers). Not that Papi would fully understand everything Miia said when it came to Harry being hers.

Sumisu was wondering to herself if she was forgetting something as Harry got the tools ready to fix the door once the girls finished. 'Probably nothing important… wonder if he'll make stew again or maybe a pie?' her thought turned to what delicacies Harry might make for dinner.

The reminder of another candidate of the cultural exchange program would go forgotten in her pile of paperwork.

XBreakX

After about a week harry was on his daily morning routine of a gentle jog after stopping at the supermarket. He was already stocked up on most things thankfully seeing as he'd fully expected Papi to eat as much as Miia considering her status as a youkai.

All of them seemed to have massive appetites, bigger than Buckbeak's ever was. Anyway all harry had collected today was some fresh vegetables, cleaning products and some mincemeat. He was munching on a carrot stick as he recalled sacrificing Papi to Miia's tail cuddle this morning.

Both girls tended to slip into his bed so he'd taken full advantage and slipped the harpy into Miia's grip when his alarm went off. 'It's a surprise that she doesn't notice when I switch with Papi considering the height difference, then again she probably smells me on her… that sounds weird now that I think about it.' Harry thought to himself as he almost took a step to cross the road but stopped just before as he heard a familiar sound.

Strong galloping sounds but with no sounds of a panting horse. He recalled the sound from his years of school in the forest. It was the sound of a centaur.

And he was correct a one appeared skidding to a stop in front of him and turned to his direction. She certainly dressed more modern than Firenze ever did. The Centaur in question had long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail (ironic?) her ears were of the equine variety and her lower half had a brown coat with strong looking legs.

She wore a white blouse that did nothing to hide her impressive assets that looked to be the biggest natural pair he'd ever seen and he'd met with Fleur's family one year. Her lower half was concealed in a long black skirt but her tail could be seen at the back.

"It appears I have met someone, it must be Fate." The centaur stroke a pose in front of Harry. "My name is Centorea Shianus, A member of the Highly Esteemed Centaur race! Thou are the fated man that shall become my master." Centorea declared to Harry who just continued to munch on his carrot stick.

"Hello, you know it's a nice surprise hearing another person who can speak English. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said giving a small wave but heard the girl gasp as she took to a knee.

"Thou are Lord Potter? My family has heard tales of the Champion for the Centaur race. Truly fate is kind to bring us together." Harry was tempted to face palm, of course his actions in England in his help to the centaur race would spread and only his luck the one girl sent for likely the cultural exchange would know of him.

"Please don't do that. I'm not Lord Potter here in Japan, I'm just Harry here so please can you call me just Harry Centorea. Please excuse me for a moment while I make a call." Harry said calling the one person who could sell him why there was an unattended youkai wondering the streets.

The phone was picked up fast and a groan was heard over the line. "Uhhh it's too early Harry I haven't had my coffee yet."

"I know, but I want you to explain to me why Miss Shianus, is walking alone today? Please tell me you haven't forgotten to do your job properly?" Harry resisted the urge to say 'again' to Sumisu but he knew she likely thought it was implied.

"Ah Centorea yeah, she's been given special permission to go out alone, Apparently it's a centaur tradition to go out and look for a master she can serve, a bit like your knights back in England. I'm sure you'lllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh." Sumisu yawned quite loudly over the line.

"Please tell me you didn't just wake up." Harry said even though he was probably right with his prediction.

"I'm off duty today so you can take care of it. I'll be round at dinner time, nighty night." She then hung up her phone to have a comfy nap. Harry just glared at his phone a little thinking the woman may be getting a very small position tonight.

"To think that Japan's magic charms would be successful, although it was slightly off it seems. Perhaps I should have brought toast with me too?" Centorea said just showing how new she was to Japan, she probably knew the language but none of the culture. "I may not have bumped into you but truly we were fated to meet at this intersection."

"Right, well I'm pretty sure that that those sort of charms are just a souvenir people can buy." Harry said having tried some of Japan's magic, both practical and traditional the latter using a lot of paper charms and incantations. A lot of demon hunting spells were available. "How long have you been into Japan?"

Harry asked before spotting a man on a motorcycle reaching out to grab a nearby woman's purse. 'Great, I hate wasting food.' Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a big potato and with a bit of transfiguration he turned the inside to iron and threw it hard at the man's head. seeing how he was heading toward him and Centorea the impact of the deadly potato knocked him off his bike at least he was wearing a helmet.

Seeing the bike continue though the Centaur grabbed him and pulled him to his chest and Harry discovered just how soft her chest was. "Be careful master, while your act did defeat the fiend you should be careful of all possible threats."

'These are so soft… probably going to need to breathe though soon. Wait did she call me master?' Pulling his red face back harry took a breath and pushed off Centorea. "Thanks for that Centorea, you were a big-"

"Cerea." She corrected him making him tilt his head. "Cerea is the name those close to me may call me. As my master you are the closest person to me now. So please call me Cerea." Cerea said as a knight would devoting herself to a king.

"Um no offence but why are you picking me as your master?" Harry asked sending a stunning spell at the man on the floor before he could get up, Cerea looking at his face didn't notice.

"How could I not decide to devote myself to the Hero, even if you do not wish to be recognized for your effort? There are tales of your adventures so please allow me to accompany you on this next one Master Harry, or Just Harry as you requested." Cerea said kneeling down in front of Harry taking his hand to her chest, unknowingly pressing it further in making the red remain on Harrys face as he was forced to unintentionally grope more.

"You have made my heart skip with your act of heroism just a moment ago and have not only impressed me but have shown me that the stories hold true. So please allow me Centorea Shianis to pledge myself to you." Cerea said and Harry knew he would be having words with Luna and leading into odd situations next time she came round.

'Like I can reject her, just gonna need to adjust the shop trips again. A bit fitting I got mainly vegetables though.' Harry though as he placed a hand on Cerea's head. "If that is what you wish I won't stop you, please be aware that I am already the host to a lamia and a harpy Cerea."

"It is fine; I do not mind sharing your home with others Harry." Cerea said blushing quite bad as harr's gentle hair patted the top of her head.

"Fair enough I suppose, we'll contact the program officers when we get back so they can send your other clothes over. Also shot in the dark, do you know the name Firenze?" Harry asked seeing Cerea nod as she got back to her feet to tower over him.

"Yes Harry, I have an uncle bearing such a name on my mother's side. I don't see him much but we exchange messages on occasions. I must thank you for reminding me as I need to send one soon." Harry sweat dropped at the barely believable coincidence of his friends and former teacher knowing his new house guest.

To save what was left of his sanity he pulled out some more carrot sticks and munched on one as he gestured Cerea to follow him to her new house. "Want one?"

"Oh no it's improper to eat food from my master… are they carrots?" Cerea said at first trying to be stern but the scent of the vegetable did make her visage drop. Harry gained a bit of a smirk as while the girl was honest there was clearly a cute side to her.

As Cerea took her bite her ears flapped up and down in happiness while she tried to play it off.

XBreakX

"Darling… why is there another girl with you? Am I not enough for you?" Miia asked after he walked in with Cerea while Papi just smiled and rushed forward to hug him. "Oi Papi no hugging my darling."

"Miia this is Centorea or Cerea, she's our new guest from the program. Please treat her well as she's as new to the country as you and Papi are. Wants some breakfast by the way."

"Yes darling/Yay food!" too different agreement came forward so Harry carried his bags to his kitchen and got started on something simple to start the day. "You better not be trying to steal my darling Cerea."

"Only Harry may call me that, you can call me Centorea as it proper etiquette for one is close to someone." Cerea said as the two girls began glaring at one another at the unmentioned challenge now issued. Papi couldn't care less so followed Harry into the kitchen to watch uim cook.

As a result while the two in the main room kept glaring and trying to interrogate one another Papi was getting to taste the soup he was making, plus he had some fish so was making a fish pie too, something the Harpy enjoyed tasting. "I hope you two aren't arguing out there, you two are representatives for your races." Harry said since he'd seen two strong headed girls come to blows before, a lot scarier when they have a lot of strength.

"Yes Harry/Darling!" the two cried before noticing that their feathered friends wasn't in the rom so came over to find her licking the spoon from the left over fish. "Want me to show you to your room?" Miia offered a little ticked off at Papi being so close but there was nothing to be done for now at least.

"Yes I would be grateful for that… Miia isn't it?" Cerea got a nod and followed her to a large open and barren room which was free. The house itself had very large room already as Harry had put in the forms to have the house extended, the extra-large room were honestly in case any of Miia's family came over but with Papi and Cerea now living under his roof that became a lot more used.

"So… how did you meet darling?" Miia asked intending of getting the best picture she could of how much her darling had made an impression on the centaur whose chest was bigger than her which annoyed her as the thing she had over Papi aside from being mature was a big chest. Something she assumed Harry liked. He did but he wasn't saying of course. Regardless the two remained at a truce level for now and only time would tell if true friendship would bloom.

XBreakX

"So before I came here, were you just eating ready-made meals all the time?" Harry asked Sumisu who had appeared at dinner time as expected and had taken her seat but had given him the curtsey to remove her shades to reveal her eyes.

"No comment, still nice to try some English cooking. What fish have you used in this?" Sumisu asked taking her utensils as Harry gave them knife and forks, well expect for Papi who had a spork to help her out, the pie was soft enough to eat with a spoon.

"Salmon, Tuna and a bit of Cod, the simple fish but its not Japanese tuna, bit pricey really for just dinner." He could get Japanese tuna but he wasn't the besh sushi chef so he couldn't do it justice…yet.

"I like it, Mommy used to make me fish stew its really good husband." Papi said taking another spoonful of the pie. Meanwhile Cerea was enjoying her salad which had a limited amount of fish as she was a vegetarian but didn't mind a bit of fish.

"How's your food Cerea, the dressings not too strong?" Harry was curious to how the Centaur would take his food as admittedly he made more meat dishes.

"It is delicious Harry, my compliments to your cooking. Have you been cooking for a long time?" Cerea asked a little curious as while she had skill in swordplay and joust she had little in house making skills.

"Yeah, probably since I was seven I have been cooking. Mainly fried foods at first but I moved on as I got older. I was a bit worried since I haven't cooked for many vegetarians." Cerea blushed a little for Harry's concern.

"I like it too darling, its feels nice and its warming me up too." Miia said putting an end to what she perceived to be a moment between her Harry and Cerea.

"I added a little bit of bacon into your as you tend to eat more meat." Harry added while feeling Miia's tail curl round one of his leg and he gave her a bit of a look but she just smiled at the closeness she was sharing with Harry right now.

"Oh I just remembered something?" Sumisu said recalling something her superiors had asked. "You know im part of a rapid response team for youkai incidents right?"

"Hard to forget when you get swatted thanks to twitter." Harry said deadpanned absentmindedly petting Miia's tail.

"Yes well what you didn't know is that aside from those guys I have other team mates for more serious cases and well they want to meet you, the higher up agreed to it too since they said you are a special case. Any idea why they said that?" Sumisu recalled the strange conversations that came up with one of the heads of the program and the Japanese ambassador when harry appeared in japan.

"Your guess is as good as mine and I also had guessed you had other team mates considering the laundry you sent me to do, the next load is ironed by the way. But regardless I'd be happy to meet them, so long as you don't plan to leave them here as the house would need renovating before I'd consider taking on more house guests.

'That and less competition.' Sumisu thought to herself as she did enjoy seeing the girls try to get harry to pay them attention. It was rather cute it was just a shame he didn't seem to be too shy around girls. "That's good Manaka said she was almost out of shirts. Anyway I'll bring them round by twelve tomorrow ok, I'll be sure to bring something as a small gift of thanks." Likely a bit of booze as there was a sale going at the shop near her apartment.

"Fair enough, you all ok with Sumisu bring some others over to the house." Harry questioned his housemates one who currently had a very blissful expression.

"Papi doesn't mind, would it be ok if I played a game with one of them?" Papi asked being curious about new people.

"I'm sure one if not two would be ok." Sumisu piped in taking her second helping of pie now.

"I also do not feel too concerned as my master harry is unlikely to be attacked if you are merely bring allies over to the house." Cerea said being a little protective of harry as can be expected considering her crush and her wise to be Harry's partner.

"Mmmn yeah no problem." Miia mumbled as harry circled his fingers in her under tail, close to the top so it was like a full massage that was turning her to putty in his skilled hands.

"Well then I hope you get along with them Harry when we come by, also whats for desert." Sumisu asked making harry wonder how such a woman could survive in the world I mean what grown adult comes over to someone who they are supposed to look out for only to go for food.

Meanwhile in a parallel universe an English teacher in japan sneezed into her meal making her spill it and curse whoever was talking about her before rushing off to mooch of her ward, such a good boy the red haired teen she looked after and such a good cook.

**XChapter EndX**

**Yes I did just do two chapters into one again but I see Papi and Cerea as the other two parts of the original characters in Monster Musume before Suu was added thanks to the polls the author had in the magazine at the time.**

**Few changes here and there to try and separate Harry from the original protagonist. He deals with the situations a bit differently thanks to his previous experience.**

**Yes I did add the whole Firenze relationship for giggles and alike but it made sense to me considering that Cerea feels like a British style knight which made me curious if she would be connected. Obviously he cant be related on the fathers size as for those up to date know of Cerea's true parentage. I will liking have Firenze appear much later in the story along with other HP characters to suit the story.**

**Next Chapter will be a bit of filler and development with Harry meeting MON and his bonds with each of his houseguests growing a bit more.**

**Hopefully I may be able to update A King for a Pawn by the end of the month or the beginning of March so please be patient but work is keeping me busy and tired now and still not gotten into the grove of it all even after a month.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
